


No. 17 Wrongfully Accused

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prison, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwen and Elyan go to visit Tom in prison
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Elyan & Tom (Merlin), Gwen & Tom (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No. 17 Wrongfully Accused

Gwen and Elyan waited in the visitation room of the prison. Elyan, who was normally able to sit perfectly still for hours during stake outs, was practically vibrating with energy. Both his legs tapped out an alternating pattern against the floor until Gwen lay one hand against his knee.

“Would you relax?” She scolded him gently. “It’s just Dad.”

“I know. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen him, and these aren’t exactly the best circumstances for a reunion,” he replied.

“Elyan, he’s going to be so happy to see you,” she reassured him, laying a hand on his knee to try to get it to stop bouncing. Right on cue, the guard escorted Tom into the visitation room. Immediately a wide smile broke out on his face and Gwen stood up to embrace him. Elyan remained sitting, not sure if a hug would be welcome. 

"Come here, son," Tom said as he broke away from Gwen, reaching out towards Elyan. A little hesitantly, he stood up, and then immediately left his worries about being welcome behind as he was pulled into a bear hug. Only at a gesture from one of the guards after a minute did they break apart and sit down on opposite sides of the table.

“Dad, I’m so sorry that I-”   
“Shush, Elyan, there’s no need to apologize.”

“But I wasn’t here for you and Gwen when I needed to be. I even missed your trial!”

“It wasn’t your fault that you were hiking in the Himalayas at the time. There isn’t anything you would have been able to do about it anyway.”

“You can’t have just accepted this?” Elyan demanded. “You didn’t do it!”

“The jury said I did, and unless I wanted to explain to them that actually, the body I was caught standing over, holding the murder weapon and covered in blood, was actually a vampire, there wasn’t anything I could do about it. It’s unfair, yes, especially since other hunters get away with it more than you or I could, but at least I’m alive, and I can see the two of you every weekend.”

“It’s not right,” his son insisted. He knew part of his vehemence on this was from his own guilt about not being there to even support his father or sister during the trial, even if he hadn’t been able to do anything, but mostly, he didn’t know if he could bear to see his father locked up and serving life without parole. To go back to his workshop and see the forges cold, the lathe gathering rust from disuse. Gwen would never allow that to happen, he reassured himself, but that didn’t make any of this better.

“No, it’s not, but out of all the injustices in this world, mine is not the worst.” Tom reached out over the table to take one of each of his childrens’ hands. “Please, don’t spend your time worrying about me. That is my job, to worry about you. Out there tracking down monsters, becoming Men and Women of Letters. I could not be more proud of either of you. Now, tell me about your travels.”

They talked until the visitation time ended, hugging again before a guard escorted Tom back to his cell.


End file.
